The Race
by Kerisempai
Summary: Sequel to A New Routine. It's a race to the bedroom, and Nat's in the lead. Femslash. Otalia.


Title: The Race (The Continuation of A New Routine)

Author: Kerisempai

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: M

Archiving: I'll say yes, just ask.

Summary: And they're off… it's a race to the bedroom, and Nat's in the lead.

A/N: I thought I could just leave it at implied naughtiness, but apparently my muse was feeling smutty. Hope you all enjoy!

"Race you to your room."

Natalia waited the nanosecond it took Olivia's green eyes to pop open with surprise before hurtling herself off the couch and making a bee-line for the stairs. Even in her haste, she was sure to tread lightly as she ascended to the second floor. Having Emma poke a sleepy head out into the hallway would put an end to any plans she might have. She'd chosen Olivia's bedroom for the same reason. It, unlike her larger master suite, did not share a wall with the eight year old's bedroom.

The door to Olivia's room wasn't closed all the way, and Natalia smirked to herself as she pushed it fully open. Olivia was always first. She may have reached self-realization first, figured out that they were more than just friends first, and have reached the hotel first not so long ago, but darn it, Natalia had won this round. She'd left Olivia so stunned on the couch that it would probably be another fifteen minutes before she made it up the stairs.

Pride goeth before the fall.

One moment she was running through the doorway, the next her feet were no longer on the floor. In a move that Olivia would later describe as _flawlessly executed_, the older woman dove through the door a split second behind Natalia. Olivia's arms surrounded the Latina in a tackle that any NFL player would envy, depositing them both on the bed with a bounce.

"Tie," Olivia whispered, wagging her eyebrows.

Natalia's mouth opened and closed a few times, searching for chastising words, but in the end she could only laugh.

"I thought you said head starts were like cheating," Olivia reminded, reaching out to tickle Natalia.

Natalia squirmed and tried to wiggle away. She was partially successful, edging far enough away from Olivia, while still laying on the bed to kick the door closed. "That wasn't a head start. I can't help it if you're slow out of the starting gate."

"Oh, I'm slow am I?" Olivia's fingers managed to slip under Natalia's shirt and dance over silky skin.

"Positively glacial." Natalia's voice was a low husk, as she gripped Olivia's shoulders and rolled her onto her back.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're going to pay for…"

Natalia cut Olivia off with a crushing kiss. She was finished over-thinking and rationalizing. She was done waiting for Olivia to finally reach the point where she couldn't take the sexual frustration any longer and simply take her. If Olivia wouldn't take her, then damn it, she'd do the taking herself.

"What exactly was I going to pay for?" She murmured in between kisses. No answer was forthcoming. Natalia got to her knees, straddling Olivia's hips. The other woman groaned at the loss of contact.

Natalia looked down at the woman beneath her. Her lips were swollen, her hair mussed, and one single button soldiered on in the fight to keep Olivia's breasts covered. It was the single sexiest sight Natalia had ever seen, and considering Olivia Spencer practically oozed sex appeal, that was saying something.

Fingers glided over bared skin to the button still attached and eased it loose. Ever so slowly she drew the silk back, Olivia's skin a luminescent feast laid upon a gunmetal background. Natalia lightly ran her fingers over the peaks and valleys laid out before her. The other woman arched up into the touch, hands reaching out to grasp Natalia by the hips, tying to pull her closer. Natalia was very conscious of the warmth between her legs, of the delicious pressure of Olivia's stomach as she drew a quaking breath.

"Look at me," Natalia commanded gently.

Green eyes opened, wide and unfocused.

Natalia moved her hands from Olivia's breasts to the hem of her own shirt. She watched Olivia's eyes dilate, and felt fingers flex on her thighs. She reached around and slipped the hooks free on her bra. Olivia's eyes traced the straps' decent down her arms until finally the lacy cups relinquished their hold.

Olivia's breathing quickened. Natalia couldn't help but marvel at the fact that she held this much power over Olivia. It was heady and made her even more certain that she was doing what was right for both of them. "I love you so much." She reached down and pulled Olivia's trembling hands off her thighs, bringing them to her breasts.

"Touch me Olivia. Please."

Electric currents traveled from Natalia's breasts due south. Olivia's fingers cupped and caressed and teased and excited all at once. Natalia shifted back, pulling Olivia into a sitting position, pushing shirt and bra from her shoulders and tugging her head forward. "Please."

Olivia's lips ghosted over the tops of Natalia's breasts and into the valley between them, before finally pulling a rock hard nipple into her mouth.

"Yes," Natalia hissed. She felt Olivia's hands move around to her ass, slipping under the waistband of her jeans and pulling her even tighter into the embrace. Olivia's hands and lips were becoming more frenzied. Natalia placed her hands on either side of Olivia's face bringing those lips back up to meet her own. There was no teasing in this kiss, only the guarantee of everything Natalia had to offer.

Natalia leaned forward, forcing Olivia back down to the mattress. She trailed kisses along Olivia's jaw down to her neck, no longer caring whether she left marks. Her hand trailed down to the button on Olivia's pants. "This is familiar," Natalia said in a low voice.

Olivia's only response was a quiet whimper.

Her fingers deftly slid the button loose. "Tell me what you want." Natalia moved on to the zipper, easing it down and sliding her hand over the lace panties covering the woman's wet heat.

"Please." Olivia's voice was hardly recognizable. "Please."

"Please what? Please kiss you?" Lips trailed from Olivia's cheekbone to her ear. "Please touch you?" Fingers plucked a nipple lazily as Olivia fought to draw enough breath to gasp. "Please fuck you?" Green eyes flew open and met the promise in warm brown ones.

Olivia brought her hands up to Natalia's face, eagerness barely edging out desperation. "Yes. Natalia. Please. Fuck me."

Although Natalia knew she was blushing at the words between them, she felt no hesitation as she hooked her thumbs in the sides of Olivia's panties, pulling both them and the jeans off in one motion. She stood and shucked the rest of her own clothing, wanting so badly to feel her skin against Olivia's.

Natalia crawled back up Olivia's body, making sure to brush her breasts over the older woman from legs to chest. Both women moaned at the contact.

"You are killing me," Olivia said through clenched teeth. Her hands shot out, cupped Natalia's ass and pulled her hard against her. For several moments they were lost in the rhythm of writhing together.

Olivia's breathing began to hitch, her hips moving faster. Natalia realized that Olivia was already on the edge of orgasm. She reached back and took a hold of Olivia's hands, pulling her hips back at the same time.

Green eyes flashed with frustration and a bit of anger. She raised her hips, trying in vain to get contact again. "Natalia!"

"Shh." She kissed Olivia softly, smiling when the woman tired to deepen the kiss. "I'm not trying to kill you." Her hands planted Olivia's on the sheets, silently willing them to stay. "I'm loving you, and when you come, I want to be inside you. I want to know that I caused it, I made you shake, and clench, and come apart in my arms."

Natalia watched the anger fade from Olivia's eyes. The look that washed over her was smoldering. Olivia mumbled something, but the only words Natalia could make out were _devil_ and bad _influence_. She understood the gist of it however, and lightly nipped at Olivia's ear lobe.

"You have no idea," she whispered, "but you will."

Olivia released a shaky breath.

Natalia changed position so that she straddled Olivia's thigh. Her hand trailed over a hip and down to the wet chestnut curls between Olivia's thighs. She was done playing. Natalia slid two fingers into Olivia with a gentle deliberateness.

Olivia's whole body arched off the bed.

Natalia began a slow but steady rhythm, fascinated by how the other woman's body gave a visible reply to every move she made. "I've wanted this for so long Olivia. I just didn't know how to take it, how to make this happen."

"Take it Natalia. Take me. _Take_ me… God, I love you."

Natalia increased her pace. Olivia was starting to shake, she was so close. Without interrupting her motions, Natalia slid her thumb over Olivia's clit. The response was immediate. Olivia turned her head into Natalia's neck and tried to muffle the near shriek of her climax. Her body rose up off the bed, bowed with pleasure. Natalia felt the muscles contract and spasm around her fingers. The sight and feel and sound of it was almost enough to make Natalia climax herself.

Once Olivia's body finally lay limp and unmoving, Natalia eased her fingers out carefully, and laid half on top of the other woman. The heart beneath her ear was pounding, and Natalia couldn't help but pull Olivia impossibly closer.

"Natalia…" Olivia's raspy voice said several moments later, "You win."

Natalia raised her head, looking at the beautiful smiling face of her lover. "I win? I win what?"

"Everything. The race. My love. The title of sex goddess. From now until eternity - You. Win." Arms pulled the smiling woman back down against her chest.

"As long as you're the prize."


End file.
